


El club de los imperdibles

by SweetCarrot



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCarrot/pseuds/SweetCarrot
Summary: Cada oveja con su pareja (según yo).





	1. Qué raras las mañanas

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de estos personajes, la personalidad de los cuales he ignorado más de lo permitido, me pertenece.

_"¡Diablillos en impaciente corro  
Se rifan mi Alma!"_

_-_ Emily Dickinson

 

_“¿Lo primero que he hecho al despertarme? Llorar ¿Lo segundo? Cagar…”._

 

Las malas lenguas dicen que jamás debes usar una canción a la que tengas un mínimo aprecio como despertador. Quizá tienen razón. Pero hay algo de atractivo en aprender a odiar lo que una vez amaste y algo de inofensivo en que se trate de una canción.

 

La piel mullida y rosada de la planta de sus pies descalzos quedó aplastada contra el frío suelo de mármol. A eso se le llama despertar. El frío le sube por los gemelos, se propaga por su torso y el intento de estallido en el cerebro queda frustrado por un sueño todavía demasiado pesado y denso.

 

Se incorpora, bosteza y zarandeándose el pelo, intenta arrancar los testarudos pedacitos de sueño que se niegan a abandonar. Avanza por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Abre la puerta de un golpe de espalda y le presenta batalla al espejo. Esta vez pierde. Pierde por la palidez que se extiende por su frente y que invade también sus mejillas, la rosadez acostumbrada de las cuáles, parece aglutinarse hoy bajo las cuencas de sus ojos: rojizo, sí, y morado también. La paleta de colores hoy está toda mezclada y pronto recuerda el porqué.

 

El nombre se le escapa en un susurro de estupefacción entre los labios y con él se va todo el aliento que almacenaba en su cuerpo. Le cuesta acordarse de cómo respirar. Cuando lo hace, el aire ha cambiado de textura y de sabor, ahora se vuelve ajeno y extraño.

 

Abre la ducha y el fluir del agua le recuerda que todo sigue avanzando, el mundo no se ha detenido, ni se ha acabado. “De todas maneras”, piensa, “todos los que se enamoran acaban mal”. Sacude la cabeza, salta dentro de la ducha y ahoga sus pensamientos. Se ha convertido en agua azul transparente ahora él también. Esa frase no tiene sentido porque él no se ha enamorado.

No puede haberse enamorado.


	2. Malditos los valientes

 

Dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen solas, pero también parece ser el valor el que se propaga como la pólvora. El que cuando empieza el primer estruendo siente la necesidad de estallar sin freno hasta el final.

 

Primero fue Marc. ¿Lo escuchas temblar? Ha encontrado algo tan brillante que podría derretirse y diluirse con el todo. Ha entendido que aunque veas a una persona cada día, esta crece; que la lluvia que no moja, cala; que el tiempo que se vive, también pasa. Contempla a Tania como si acabara de levantar la mirada y hubiera descubierto el cielo. Le sobra valor y adrenalina.

 

Por eso cuando se levanta, pronuncia las líneas, aún le tiembla la voz, le sudan las manos. Sus dedos frotan su frente blanca, como si de allí surgieran los haces de electricidad que relampaguean en las palmas de sus manos.

 

Los demás ríen y a través de sus sonrisas se cuela la semilla del valor y del salto al vacío. También Pol siente el retronar de la envidia atragantado en la garganta.

 

Tania es un exceso de emoción diluido en el aire. Vibra con cien colores a la vez, con una felicidad que en su reposo intenta capturar y recortar los excesos. Aparecen los miedos en la parte inferior de su cabeza, tras las orejas, en la nuca. Pero no hablan lo suficientemente claro o fuerte. Puede que la realidad sea demasiado bonita para pararse a escuchar esos susurros.


	3. El sabor de los cristales rotos

El mismo valor que hace que Marc y Tanía se eleven como dos plumas recortadas frente al amanecer convierte a Iván en una hoja de otoño. Se desprende de la seguridad del árbol para deslizarse dibujando en el aire filigranas tan imposibles como armónicas y se quiebra como el cristal al rozar el suelo. O el cielo.

 

Todo acaba mal cuando empieza con otra de sus peleas. Palabras que, al menos por su parte, tienen un significado opuesto al que les otorga el diccionario.

 

La sala de guardia vacía y los móviles olvidados en clase. El profesor pone cara de fastidio cuando les ve entrar, había estado rezando para tener esa hora de retiro obligado para él solo, pero dios escucha tanto o tan poco como los alumnos. Parece que en lo que debía ser una tarde tranquila, algunos han decidido estallar. Nada menos que de bachillerato.

 

Les observa adjudicarse los dos sitios más alejados de la clase mientras arrastran, de forma basta, la mirada por el suelo. Suspira, no le apetece ahora esa tensión, dice que ahora vuelve y sale a respirar.

 

\- Berta, ¿qué vas a hacer? – Iván lo intenta.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora buen rollito? – aventura ella con media sonrisa – voy a dibujar, la verdad es que estoy mucho mejor aquí que en clase.

 

\- Sí, es que te estalla el cerebro, es como una tortura, no sé cómo piensan que podemos aguantar – Iván siente que le cae la conversación en las manos, es pesada y la intenta empujar – deberíamos hacérselo a ellos, tenerlos sentados durante seis horas y obligarlos a escuchar, y prohibido hablar.

 

\- Creo que paso – ríe Berta – ¿Merlí ha hecho daño eh? – Berta ya está perdida, sus ojos se abandonan en los trazos del lápiz, se pierde, tropieza y cae dentro de la imagen que, de momento, tan solo existe en su cabeza.

 

\- Qué va, ahora nos pensamos que todas nuestras ideas son por Merlí, pero ya pensabamos mucho antes de que él apareciera.

 

Berta se ha perdido y su contestación no existe.

 

Iván tamborilea con los dedos en la mesa, el suelo está demasiado alto para sus piernas, o quizá la silla sea demasiado baja. Siente la semilla que se ha tragado antes, durante la declaración de Marc, convertirse en árbol y sofocarle los pulmones. Siente como la boca se le llena de hojas y flores y algo empuja dentro, empuja muy fuerte buscando la luz. Iván aprieta los puños, pero el salto es inminente.

 

\- Berta, me gustas – las ramas salen y las flores explotan y, al contacto con el aire, se echan a temblar.

 

Berta levanta los ojos de su mundo y le mira. Parece expectante. Pero en ese momento Iván no encuentra más palabras por ningún sitio. No tiene frases complicadas ni aprendidas. Tenía lo que sentía y ahora ni tan solo eso le pertenece.

 

\- Iván – Berta parece centrarse, coger aire y aferrarse a la mesa como quien se aferra a la vida asumiendo que le han pasado el control de los mandos – vale, no me esperaba esto, quiero decir, me espero gustarle a muchos tíos pero, no esto – cierra los ojos con fuerza, eso no es lo que debe decir, eso no es lo que deberían decirle a ella si estuviera en el sitio de Iván – me gusta otra persona Iván, y, quizá si nos hubiéramos conocido más – duda – no creo que me conozcas tanto. Lo siento.

 

Los dos se aguantan un segundo la mirada, pero Iván se va. Mira al frente y asiente. Ahora no sabe qué hacer con todas las ramas, las hojas y las flores que inundan la clase. Pero se siente mejor, o cree que se va a sentir mejor. Extrañamente orgulloso e indudablemente tocado y hundido.

 

El profesor entra, encuentra a la chica y al chico tal como los había dejado. Pero el ambiente es mucho más incómodo, extraño y pegajoso que antes. Cierra los ojos, coge aire con fuerza y los orificios nasales se le abren como las alas de una mariposa. No puede volver a salir. Se sienta y espera a que pase el tiempo.


	4. ¡Salta conmigo!

El mundo fue tejido a base de detalles. El suyo también. Miradas cómplices y sonrisas desvergonzadas. “No me acuerdo si eras la que mejor besaba, o la segunda", "definitivamente la primera" y  “una vez más”.

 

Olía a café, a puños de camisa blancos y limpios, a cigarros dejados a la mitad, a humo perdiéndose en la nada. Se escondía entre textos incomprensibles, tardes de trabajos inacabables, descansos que se estiraban hasta la cena. Berta sabía a Atlántida, Oksana a El Dorado. 

 

Después de las risas ahogadas en besos, de los helados pegajosos en las manos, de las rocas frías como asientos, del mar como testigo y orquesta. Esta vez Atlántida no pierde ante Atenas y las piedras preciosas de El Dorado refulgen salvajemente libres.

 

Berta aun está en el aula de los castigados cuando la voz de Oksana aparece relampagueando por los altavoces del instituto. 

 

\- Berta de segundo de bachillerato – la voz resuena tan formal que podría engañar a cualquiera que no la conociera a ella y a su voz. Berta agarra el lápiz con fuerza y se muerde el labio inferior – le comunico que es usted la tía más guay de la galaxia y la mejor novia del mundo. Te quiero. 

 

El último grito lleva en él la excitación del precipicio, de algo que casi no llega y palpita nervioso por escapar.

 

Berta estalla en llamas y esconder la cara entre las manos no calma el fuego. Las llamaradas son irregulares, brutales y bailan al son de una música inaudible. Agradece no encontrarse en la clase con todos los demás, pero se dice a sí misma que va a matar a Oksana en cuanto la vea. A besarla también. Aun no sabe qué va a hacer primero y se hace un lío.

 

El profesor de la sala tiene a su derecha, al fondo del aula, a Iván; a su izquierda, a Berta. La sala está inundada: por un lado, por fuego rojo y azul que se relaja y se aviva a intervalos irregulares y arrítmicos; por el otro, hay ramas de las que salen hojas y flores de todos los colores, la vegetación es frondosa y tiembla a espasmos, apenas llega a ver la pared del fondo.

El profesor suspira y niega con la cabeza. Adolescentes.


	5. Échale la culpa al sol

_"may I never lose_  
_that terror_  
_that keeps me brave"_  

\- Audre Lorde

 

Si Tania hubiera sido un objeto, hubiera sido el sol. Pero no solo el sol con su delimitada individualidad, hubiera sido todas las estrellas, ardiendo de forma inmutable e impasible a través de los océanos del tiempo.

 

Así era también su sonrisa, albergando la suficiencia de conformarse con su propio brillo, allí dónde fuera, otorgando respiros y vida por descuido, sin querer. Tampoco los tendría en cuenta si un día decidiera parar, ardía para ella y bailaba sola.

 

Ahora miraba a Pol, como si albergara todas las verdades y el conocimiento del universo, como si estuviera iluminando una luna inservible.

 

Pol apartó la mirada. Costaba aceptar todo lo que no se sabía, era incómodo y detestable.

 

-Amar es un regalo que te quema y te destruye por dentro si te lo quedas solo para ti. Tienes que darlo, nunca deja buen sabor de boca el egoísmo.

 

El cigarrillo de Pol, liberado de su forma física después de arder, se arrastraba a regañadientes por el aire, como si justo entonces estuviera aprendido a volar y aún no estuviera acostumbrado al cambio de densidad.

 

"¿Y el buen sabor, para qué?" pensaba Pol, capturando otra vez el cigarrillo entre los labios y aspirando como si quisiera demostrar lo bien que le sentaba hacerse daño.

 

-Quizá me gusta sentirlo arder dentro.

 

Tanía se volvió, ella de arder sabía, no la iba a ganar en casa. O sí. A veces la ignorancia hace de los más inexpertos, guerreros suicidas.

 

-No confundas arder con quemar. Quemar es lo que destruye, arder es lo que brilla. Para que brille debes dejarlo correr.

 

-No tiene sentido. Tiene novio y se ha ido para siempre, - Pol fruncía el ceño y sus piernas se agitaban nerviosas, parecía estar a punto de despegar.

 

\- Nunca he creído que lo que te faltara fuera valor. Siempre has tenido esa mirada de los que se precipitan dentro del huracán porque necesitan que les de el aire. Siempre excesivo, -hizo una pausa y pareció recordar algo al mirar el cielo - me voy, he quedado con Marc.

 

Pol volvió a sacar el móvil, el metal frío albergando en su interior los colores del hielo. Pero también le albergaba a él. Ahora, solo dentro de ese pequeño y frío objeto le podía encontrar. Apretó su nombre.

 

No fue el corazón, sino la sangre la que empezó a latir, de forma desproporcionada, como si no quisiera quedarse más tiempo en ese organismo suicida y se precipitara hacía una salida inexistente. Las sienes le retumbaban. Las manos, si antes frías, ahora heladas temblaban. Era el miedo o la emoción.

 

Abrió el teclado.

 

Cada letra peleaba por no aparecer, por no cancelar el brillo blanco pixelado con su inoportuna, geométrica y fina figura. Deslizándose casi sin querer.

 

El “Te quiero” apareció en pantalla. Y las palabras de Tania resonaban. La declaración de Oksana, las palabras de Marc. Las noches con Bruno fueron las que apretaron la tecla de enviar.

 

Ya está.

 

Se acabó.

 

Ninguna barrera física había existido más que la ausencia de coraje que, al fin y al cabo, había sido derretida por el sol. 

 

Ahora la luz se acumulaba en su pecho y no era del todo una sensación agradable, el dolor estaba en la barriga y sus ojeras se llenaban y pesaban de ganas de llorar. Todo localizado.

 

Apagó el móvil, las instrucciones llegaban hasta aquí. No sabía que venía luego y ahora mismo necesitaba contemplar la página en blanco durante mucho tiempo, comprender quizá en algún momento lo que había hecho.


	6. Miel

Durante los días siguientes, Pol y Iván parecen haber entrado en una competición para ver quién es capaz de tener peor aspecto. Se arrastran por los pasillos y su alma se asemeja ahora a un tornado desmañado y febril.

Oliver sabe a petazetas de colores radiantes, a fuegos artificiales dibujando objetos extraños en el lienzo oscuro de una noche de verano. Lo intenta con Iván: le arrastra, lo empuja, lo eleva, le llena el pelo de papeles rosas y le escarba los orificios nasales con un lápiz en busca de tesoros. Nada sirve.

Pol, por su parte, piensa en agujeros negros y en cómo estos se instalan y ocupan la silla de Bruno. Determina que hay dos ausencias principales. Una es física, fácil, palpable, esa es la que menos duele. Detrás de esta hay otra, más oscura, caprichosa como el viento, se contrae y se expande a su antojo y es imposible determinar sus límites o dibujarla.  Esta segunda ausencia alberga otras en su interior: la ausencia de la mirada de Bruno cuando cree que él no mira; la de su risa entremezclada y enredada con las demás; el fresco azul cobalto que parecía irradiar y que cobijaba a todos los que se acercaban; el olor a mandarinas, a ámbar y a hojas de palmera; el tacto aterciopelado de su nuca donde parecen nacer todas las respuestas…

Pol aprieta el lápiz e intenta concentrarse en el examen que tiene delante.

Entre sus pulmones, bajo el corazón y sobre el estómago, cree haber descubierto el lugar en el que se escondía Bruno.

 

* * *

  

Los dos desgarbados tornados son los últimos en acabar del examen de filosofía y llegan casi con un cuarto de hora de retraso al laboratorio. Parecen dos sombras haciéndose los coros la una a la otra. Iván es el primero en reparar en la fúnebre presencia que le acompaña, le observa y se lanza:

\- Gerard dice que tienes esas ojeras y esa cara de mierda porque te pasas la noche tirándote a tías.

Pol pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Gerard un día va ahogarse en su propio océano de autocompasión -refunfuña.

Iván sonríe, una sonrisa rara y casi arrancada en contra de su voluntad, pero una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Es por mi madre? ¿Estabas enamorado de ella? – aventura.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Pol parece no querer o no saber cómo bajar de la nube en la que se ha caído – ah… no tío, lo siento – hace el amago de irse otra vez, pero el mal aspecto de Iván parece encender algún reflejo para la interacción social en su interior – ¿qué te pasa a ti, tío?

\- Nada, le dije a Berta que me gustaba – Iván dibuja mueca triste de resignación y encoge los hombros.

\- Ostia tío, ¿y qué te dijo? ¿Qué pasó?

Los ojos de Iván se abren para contener toda la incredulidad que en ese momento le genera el comentario de Pol. Como si estuviera calibrando hasta qué punto ese intento de zombi es capaz de estarle tomando el pelo.

\- Pues nada, estamos saliendo. Lo de Oksana es la tapadera de nuestro apasionado romance victoriano. Ya sabes, para que la gente no hable.

Pol le mira, frunce las cejas y tuerce el gesto, pero si algo no le cuadra decide que ha sido solo su impresión y arrastra un “felicidades”.

Iván le golpea en el hombro, esta vez mirándole asombrado, como si se tratara de un proyecto de ciencias que ha salido realmente mal.

\- ¿Pol, estás tonto? Me rechazó. Está saliendo con Oksana, suerte que en ese momento no lo sabía o no le habría dicho como me sentía – vuelve a mirar a Pol, temiendo haberse alargado demasiado en su comentario y haberle perdido otra vez. Sin embargo, Pol parece haber despertado ahora del todo.

\- ¿No se lo hubieras dicho si hubieras sabido que estaba saliendo con alguien? – sus ojos tienen esquirlas de temor y desesperación en ellos y el lila de sus ojeras parece brillar.

\- ¿Qué? No sé. Quizá...- Iván intenta arreglar lo que sea que ha dicho mal y que ha asustado de esa forma a Pol - me hubiera costado más. Y creo que no está bien entrometerse en una relación – pero Pol ahora luce más blanco que antes.

\- No está bien entrometerse en una relación – susurra.

\- Pol ¿qué te pasa? Olvida lo que te he dicho. Sí que lo hubiera hecho, se lo hubiera soltado y me hubiera obligado a pasar página.

Iván tiene a Pol agarrado por los hombros e intentaba escudriñar en sus rasgos y encontrar qué es lo que le hace estar así. Pol pone distancia y se libera de sus manos.

\- Le dije a Bruno que le quería.

\- ¿Bruno? ¿Le querías? ¿No está en Roma de vacaciones? – Iván intenta hacer encajar todas las piezas en su cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa, – de acuerdo – dice asintiendo más para él que para Pol - ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Estáis enamorados?

\- Le envié un mensaje y aún no he abierto el móvil.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto hace?

\- Dos días.

\- ¿A qué esperas? Aunque lo ignores no va a desaparecer. Lo sabes ¿verdad? - Iván piensa que haría Oliver en su lugar.

\- Lo sé. – Pol mira al suelo, parece estar regateándole oxígeno al aire y ser capaz de estallar y disolverse en la nada de un momento a otro, – intento entender algo.

\- Bueno, a este ritmo, de aquí que lo entiendas ya no habrá nada que entender – Iván se exaspera por momentos e hincha las espaldas –te gusta, se lo has dicho, y ahora su respuesta estará dentro de ese móvil esperando a que la leas.

Pol se pone recto y el viento huracanado silva en su interior. Abrir el móvil y afrontar. Quizá nunca llegue a estar más preparado para ello y ese viento que le atraganta y le asfixia sea lo mejor que puede esperar.

Los dos tornados llegan a la puerta del laboratorio con el caos incrementado.

 

* * *

 

 

El móvil vuelve a quemar entre sus manos, o quizá es él el que está ardiendo y temblando.

Está atardeciendo, ha intentado ahogar la adrenalina y los nervios subiendo las escaleras hasta el parque. Necesita correr y gritar.

La ciudad se ve pequeña e indiferente, ajena, a nadie parece importarle el estado en el que se encuentra.

Abre el móvil, la pantalla se ilumina y le da la bienvenida. Introduce el código.

El aire helado le acaricia las orejas, le hiela la nariz, se le enreda en el pelo y se cuela entre las solapas de la cazadora. En unos minutos todo habrá pasado. “No importa cuál sea la respuesta” se dice “tenía que decirlo y lo dije, lo que venga ahora ya no importa”.

Intenta imaginar todos los escenarios posibles y las respuestas que puede dar. De vez en cuando se cuela alguna buena posibilidad a la que teme más que a todas las negativas. Coge aire con fuerza, llena los pulmones hasta su máxima capacidad. Aprieta los labios y se concentra.

Empiezan a llegar los mensajes.

13 conversaciones no leídas, 2732 mensajes sin leer. La precisión del número le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios y le susurra al aire que se calme, nada es tan serio.

Su cuerpo es una masa de carne que quema y duele.

Abre Whatsapp. Pasa por encima e ignora todas las conversaciones y encuentra a Bruno al final.

 

Su “Te quiero” es el último mensaje.

 

Está en leído.

 

No hay respuesta.

 

La no respuesta es toda la respuesta que Bruno le ha otorgado.

 

 

La tiza chirría de forma insistente contra la pizarra. Siente en la boca el sabor de los cristales rotos.

 

_todos los que se enamoran acaban mal._

 


	7. Azul cobalto

 

 

Los días siguen, las tizas se callan, los cristales se escupen.

 

El frío sigue cantando un rato más.

 

Cuando en clase se enzarzan en la fiesta de navidad Pol se apunta, sin embargo, llega el día y no encuentra las ganas, ni las fuerzas. Se queda en casa a esperar a que todo vuelva. Tocan el timbre, se levanta y abre. Deben ser su padre o su hermano, demasiado vagos para sacar las llaves. Deja la puerta abierta y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama.

 

Pero al poco rato algo empieza a molestarle, una onda de oscuridad en la luz. Una alteración en la frecuencia del aire, una cadencia en la periferia de su campo de visión.

 

Levanta la vista del ordenador y el tiempo se detiene. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una de esas malditas sonrisas por las que inventaron el mundo, no está ni su hermano, ni su padre.

 

Bruno se perfila como un glorioso lord de la noche, envuelto todo él en vaporosas nubes de azul cobalto. Como una aparición o una ensoñación, amenazando con desaparecer de un momento a otro. Todo aguanta la respiración en un silencio perfecto.

 

Pol aparta el ordenador, cruza las piernas sobre el edredón y le mira. No sabe que será Bruno para el resto del mundo, pero tiene claro lo que es para él. El pelo oscuro hace resaltar la palidez glacial de su rostro, mientras que diciembre se ha encargado de pintar con acuarelas rojas su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios. Esconde tras sus ojos todos los hechizos, misterios y profecías jamás contadas. Extiende su oscuridad como un manto que ampara y protege. Todo él, salpicado por motas blancas de brillo etéreo entre las cuales se dibujan sutiles filigranas, invisibles a los ojos de todo hombre privado del don de la imaginación.

 

Pol sacude la cabeza intentando asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir, las manos le arden y su cuerpo empieza a tiritar, se siente irremediablemente subyugado, de forma salvaje y cruel, a los caprichosos vaivenes de esa figura. 

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? - Bruno le mira y desafiador. - Entiendo que estés enfadado y no hayas venido a darme la bienvenida a la fiesta, pero al menos podrías haberme recibido en la puerta. ¿No crees?

 

Pol recuerda estar enfadado, pero ahora ese recuerdo ha perdido toda utilidad y fuerza, incapaz de proyectarse en el presente. Todo da vueltas y otra vez siente como su corazón hace que todo su cuerpo retumbe.

 

\- ¿Qué? – La sonrisa de Pol aparece sin querer y por defecto - ¿ya te han echado de Roma? ¿O es que no aguantabas más sin mí?

 

La última frase se escapa sin querer. El estómago de Pol da un vuelco. Roza demasiado la realidad para soportar el aire de desenfado pretendido. Bruno lo nota. Sus ojos rozan el suelo, sus preciosas pestañas parecen acariciar el aire, su mirada vuelven a Pol.

 

-Sí – Bruno cruza los brazos– te he echado mucho de menos, pero creo que no he sido el único.

 

Las mejillas de Pol estallan en escarlata intenso al recordar el mensaje. Se frota las manos, nervioso. Las cartas tiradas sobre la mesa. Se levanta, demasiado consciente de que está en su casa para atreverse a seguir. Se echa capas de ropa encima y toman la calle.

 

Pol pregunta por Roma y Bruno por los exámenes, y enredándose en conversaciones triviales intentan encontrar una manera fácil de decirlo todo sin tener que hablar. Sienten todo lo que no dicen pegajoso y pesado, les envuelve por completo y les impide avanzar. Las manos se buscan, pero en un último segundo de vacilación se vuelven a apartar.

 

Hasta que Bruno quiebra.

 

-Marc y Tania, Oksana y Berta, hasta Iván… cualquiera diría que el amor se propaga por el aire cual virus de la gripe. Suerte que tú nunca te enamoras, sino, seguro que esta vez hubieras caído.

 

Pol sigue andando. Ha llegado el momento de empezar, de atacar.

 

\- ¿Estás aquí por el mensaje? – mira al suelo, las manos se refugian del frío en los bolsillos y las nubes blancas que se escapan entre sus labios les preceden marcándoles el camino.

 

Se mantienen cerca, sus hombros y sus brazos chocan en movimientos torpes, nunca involuntarios.

 

\- ¿Qué mensaje? ¿Me enviabas mensajes cuando estaba en Roma? – la risa de Bruno tocándolo todo.

 

\- Bruno, para. Leíste el mensaje. 

 

\- ¿Ah sí? Creo que se me ha olvidado. Será el jetlag. ¿Qué me decías en ese mensaje? – Bruno golpea a Pol con el hombro y le mira desde abajo levantando las cejas.

 

-Eres un capullo, Bruno – Pol niega con la cabeza levemente.

 

\- ¿Me decías eso? – Bruno saca una de sus manos de la seguridad y la calidez del bolsillo y roza la manga áspera del abrigo de Pol, invitándole a detenerse. – Ey, – busca sus ojos – ¿me voy a Roma para siempre y me envías un mensaje diciéndome “eres un capullo, Bruno”?

 

Pol le mira, eleva el brazo, lo estira y le alcanza. Resigue el borde de su mandíbula lentamente con el dorso de los dedos, acompañado el trazado con la mirada. Bruno cierra los ojos y su labio inferior tiembla.

 

Las luces de navidad vibran en tonalidades cálidas, haciéndole la competencia a las estrellas. De las tiendas salen las cálidas melodías hace ya tanto tiempo aprendidas y aborrecidas y todo el mundo parece tener flojo el músculo de los abrazos. Pol sonríe, si hay alguien que pueda con él, ese es Bruno.

 

\- Puede que me gustes un poco – dice de forma casi inaudible.

 

\- ¿Puede? - Bruno se acerca y habla a un milímetro de sus labios, tan cerca que el aire y la noche cancelan su frío y lo substituyen por el calor que desprende.

 

\- ¿Por qué no respondiste?

 

Bruno baja la mirada y ríe.

 

-Iba a poner “yo también te quiero, tete”, pero pensé que te gustaría más verme.

 

\- ¿Me quieres?

 

\- ¿Puede?

 

Bruno baja la mano por el brazo de Pol y desliza sus dedos entre los de este. Ninguno aparta la mirada de los ojos del otro. Bruno traga sonoramente y baja el mentón hasta que sus frentes se rozan.

Cogen aire.

Cierran los ojos e inhalan al otro. 

Sus labios se juntan, ceden, se acomodan y se amoldan. Primero apenas un roce, luego sigue el hambre que ataca en forma de olas, desgarbadas y torpes. Las manos que intentan coger todo lo que agarran y acercarlo más, siempre más.

 

Bruno está convencido que Pol está hecho de miel: el mismo color, el mismo olor, la misma textura y el mismo sabor.

 

Pol piensa en mandarinas, ámbar y hojas de palmera. Todo está bien.

 

Se separan y sonríen, como si les diera reparo admitir frente al otro lo que acababan de sentir.

 

-Ostia, aún no sé qué regalo hacerle a mi padre – exclama Bruno reanudando el paso.

 

-Creo que tengo algunas ideas.

 

-Vaya, empiezas pronto a ganarte al suegro, ¿eh?.

 

-Calla idiota, lo tengo ganado ya hace mucho – Pol ríe – escucha, que tal si le consigues unos principios, una ética, ya sabes, dos o tres valores...

 

Bruno le mira y parece ahogarse de la felicidad.

 

-No es mala idea, pero estaba pensando en algo que pudiera serle útil.

 

Ante el mundo parecen pequeños, inexpertos y frágiles. En sus manos alguien ha depositado el secreto más caprichoso y más bien guardado de la humanidad, tan delicado y tan pesado. Las voces, las risas y los pasos siguen a través de la noche, avanzan hasta perderse.

 


End file.
